


I miss you

by ImTheMittens



Category: SHINee
Genre: He did a good job, I miss him so much, Other, Poem for Jonghyun, RIP Kim Jonghyun, SHINee - Freeform, This is how I felt for some time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheMittens/pseuds/ImTheMittens
Summary: I still miss Jonghyun so much. I don't mean to disrespect anyone I just wrote this because I had to let out my feelings before it became too much for me. I've seen him grow since 2008 when I was 7 and I got completely attached to SHINee so when I heard the news I completely shut down. I viewed SHINee as family.. I felt like they were practically my brothers.I miss you and love you Jonghyun <3 Our Angel





	I miss you

_This what I felt when I learned that he died. I know not all of you felt like this._

 

* * *

  
Maybe if I had noticed that they sometimes pushed you too far  
I should've seen the signs they were practically everywhere  
In Insta with the Lyrics, Concerts where you would sing with so much emotion that it would also make us cry  
Maybe if I posted my worries on Social Media that people would notice and worry about you too  
Would've it stopped you  
Would it make you think more about it..make you stop you from doing it  
You want us to say good job but how can we say that when it's our fault you're gone  
You left and we're broken and we still are

There was an aqua moon that day you know  
It was there where everyone could see  
It was clear as day that it was you  
Because I swear when I looked up there you were  
finally happy  
You are in Heaven while we were what it felt like hell  
It doesn't feel like we are on Earth because you aren't here  
I grew up with you, I admired you... I still do  
I wish that you didn't have to go  
It was painful to see you go  
Your funeral was heartbreaking seeing your sister and your brothers cry  
  
I wish I would have noticed sooner that you were unhappy and hurt  
If only I knew Korean I would've understood those deep messages that you would give when you spoke  
If only I understood  
We are broken without you here  
We're keeping it together for the boys  
and someday we'll be close to being fine

I just want to say that I'm proud of what you've done, how you grew up to be the man that we know who loves his family  
We're proud of you, Jonghyun

We love you so much.


End file.
